1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to wearing apparel and more specifically it relates to a versatile garment attachment and article of clothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous wearing apparel have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,457,309 to Joyce; 4,776,043 to Coleman; 4,975,987 to Teachout et al; 4,993,078 to Seitz, Jr; 5,159,718 to Moyer and 5,168,580 to Foo all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A fabric comprising at least four individual units secured together. Each of the units consisting of two pieces of cloth of the same size and shape and different color. The two pieces of cloth are secured together along their edges over a portion of the length thereof and have their remaining portions oppositely disposed. The resulting double thickness portion is foldable from one extreme position to another along a line connecting the terminations of the secured portions. The single thickness portions of the unit are secured to an adjacent single thickness portion of a corresponding unit of the same size and shape. At least four of these units are secured together to produce a decorative panel or piece of fabric of the desired size and shape. Fastening members are secured on the fabric. Cooperative fastening members are secured to the foldable portion of each unit. The foldable portion is secured in either one or the other extreme position by the fastening members, whereby upon such movement and fastening the appearance of the fabric is materially changed as by design, color or both.
The present invention provides an improved hat with interchangeable patches that can be selectively attached to the hat. In the preferred embodiment, the hat is a standard, billed, baseball-style cap with some portion of a phrase or logo printed on its front surface. A strip of fastening material or adhesive is secured to the hat just below the incomplete phrase. A plurality of separate patches are each printed with a different completion to the hat's printed phrase or logo, and are each with a back surface that is attachable to the fastening material on the hat. Thus the user can select the completion of the phrase with the patch of his choice. In this way, a single hat can be used to carry a variety of different, and changing, phrases and logos.
An attachment mechanism and system, for the ornamentation of and on articles of clothing (i.e., shirts, blouses, dresses, pants, skirts, shorts, overalls, jackets, etc.). The article of clothing has a first strip of material, the system's receiving loop forming element, affixed to it. This strip is sewn or otherwise attached at its two ends to the article of clothing, leaving the center section spaced from the article to form the receiving loop upon the article of clothing. This receiving strip can be attached to any chosen display area upon the garment's exterior. Customized fabric receiving strips could also become the clothing manufacturer's vanity/display label. In one embodiment, the ornamentation, preferably of soft composition, has an attachment strip attached to the back side or it's top section wherein the strip ends are releasably interconnected to form an attachment loop. One end of the strip providing the open attachment loop extends through the receiving loop and closes to itself, end to end, thereby interlocking the attachment loop to the receiving loop and completing the ornament attachment. Variations include a second receiving loop on the ornament; ornaments with a slotted back; or a third loop, eyelet or clip used to complete the ornament to garment attachment.
An improved modification to a typical T-shirt, to convert it into a full headdress, by adding first and second strips of releasable, press-together bonding material, such as Velcro (trademark) in spaced apart relation on one of the shirt torso panels near the panel-sleeve seam. One set is above the other, so that when the top of the shirt is folded downward, one-half the depth of the sleeves, to place the first strip on one side of the shirt and the second strip on the other side of the shirt, and the torso-covering panels draped over the wearer's head and down over the rear of the wearer's neck, the folded sleeves may be wrapped rearward about the head and brought into overlapping contact along the strips to form the headdress.
A safety hunter's garment that permits the selective interchangeability of camouflage on the garment to a plurality of bands of Hunter's orange, which is blazing fluorescent orange, by simply reversing the bands to expose or cover the selected mode. An arrangement of a plurality of fasteners on the band of opposed materials of camouflage and Hunter's orange enable this exchange.
An attractive jacket design having removable and changeable panels that has the overall effect of lowering the cost of sport jackets. With this invention, chest, shoulder and back panels on the jacket are easily removable and changeable in order to allow a user of the jacket to use one set of patches with the jacket for one purpose or event and to remove those patches from the jacket and put another set of patches on the jacket for another purpose or event. This permits the manufacture of a set of patches for various teams, rather than a set of jackets, thus reducing overall manufacturing cost.